Poisoned Apple
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Its another Sportacus and Stephanie fluff. Based on Snow white . . . I don't wanna ruin the plot. Be nice about my spelinig I have dyselxia.
1. Chapter one: The return

Yes, I'm back more of the Stephanie and Sportacus fluff. The usual at the start, I don't own any one here. . . been a long time since I wrote a Lazy town fic, so here is a new one.

Poisoned Apple.

Chapter one: The return.

Stephanie smiled widely and wistfully as her uncles house came into view, many memories, of the happy summers she had spent there filled her mind. She was now a young woman in her eighteenth year, Stephanie had stopped visiting Lazy Town years ago after Sportacus broke her heart.

It was an event the young pink haired woman preferred not to think about to much, even now it caused her pain, but the letter that her uncle had sent, asking her to return to Lazy Town had held a certain note that had struck her note, so Stephanie had written back to say she would come and here she was.

On her way threw Lazy town she had noticed that weeds were growing every were and all the sports equipment was disused, obviously something had gone terribly wrong here in Lazy Town, the question was though, was what on earth had happened?

Stephanie knocked on the door, her uncle opened it almost strait away and beamed a large, warm smile up at her. "Oh Stephanie, do come in."

Stephanie smiled back at him and went inside. "I'll put my things in my old room and then when can talk about why you wrote to me okay?"

Mayor Meanswell nodded, Stephanie went to her room, it hadn't changed, she looked into the mirror, but she had, quickly she tided some of the strands of long pink hair back into the pony tail, the young pink haired woman put her bags down, then turned and left heading back to the living room.

Stephanie sat down on the couch next to Milford and turned her serious brown eyes onto him. "So what on earth happened here?"

The mayor let out a deep sigh and then spoke. "Well not all that long after you told Sportacus how you felt about him and Left Lazy Town . . . something terrible happened to him."

Stephanie nodded slightly. "Please go on with your story uncle."

"Well, let me see, it was a perfectly normal day here in Lazy Town Robbie was up to his usual mischief. Sportacus ate an apple and then next thing we all new he was out cold, it was almost as if her were dead, but Pixel's computer assured us he was alive . . . just. We tried everything that we could think of to wake Sportacus up, but nothing we tried worked. Soon enough Robbie had put everything here in Lazy Town back to the way it was before Sportacus arrived."

Stephanie let out a deep breath and leant back in the sofa slightly. "Wow, that's terrible uncle. So were is Sportacus now?"

Mayor Meanswell stood suddenly. "If you'll come with me I'll show you."

"All right, lead the way." Stephanie said standing.

Milford left the house, Stephanie followed along behind him quietly, she noticed quiet soon that they were heading in the direction of the town hall.

As they got closer Stephanie could see that there was something now out in the square before the town hall, it seemed to glow slightly in the light.

Soon they were much closer and Stephanie could see that it was a glass case, lined with white pillows and laying inside the glass case on top of the white pillows was none other then the town here himself.

Stephanie's brown eyes went wide and she stopped dead, her mouth opened slightly, he looked absolutely amazing lieing there asleep. Sportacus's hands were clasped gently on his chest just bellow his crystal, his face looked gentle and handsome as he slept.

Stephanie gulped, she took a deep breath, then walked up to stand beside her uncle before the glass case and slowly looked down at it's sleeping and rather dashing occupant.

"Well I have to say he looks rather handsome down there." Stephanie said softly to her uncle.

The mayor smiled at the young pink haired woman next to him. "Yes, well if you say so, I'll have to trust your judgement on that one I'm afraid."

"So if nothing is working, why did you write to me?"

"Well, I wrote to you, because, I was wondering if you might be able to think of anything that we haven't already tried." The Lazy Town mayor explained quickly.

Stephanie began to pace a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well lets see, did you try giving him water?"

"Yes."

"What about another apple?"

"Yep."

"Well then how about some one getting into trouble?"

"Yes, we even tried that."

Stephanie stood for a little while longer trying to think of anything else, then she shook her head sadly. "No I'm sorry uncle I honestly can't think of anything else."

With a dejected sigh Mayor Meanswell walked off back towards his home, he didn't look behind him to see if Stephanie was following him.

Stephanie stood back beside the glass case, slowly she looked down at the Lazy town hero and she let out a sigh. "Your still as handsome as ever. I wish that I could help you some how, even if you don't love me in the way that I love you. . . I still want to help you."

At that very moment a strange idea struck the young pink haired woman, Stephanie put her head to one side for a moment considering her idea, well it was worth one try just as long as no one was there to see her try it.

Nervously Stephanie looked around, there was thankfully no one around, to see her to try this.

Carefully she lifted the glass lid off of the case, gently Stephanie lay it on the floor next to the case and then she straitened.

Once again her brown eyes fell onto Sportacus, she blushed slightly and sighed, he really was just so breath takingly handsome right now, in this one prefect moment.

Nervously Stephanie leant forward, she raised one hand, gently she ran a thumb over his lips, they were soft to the touch and looked oh so very inviting right now.

Blushing softly, the young pink haired woman leant forward further, softly her lips touched Sportacus's in a gentle kiss.

Nothing changed, Stephanie sighed sadly, she lifted the glass top of the case and carefully placed it back over the sleeping lazy town hero.

Whilst she was doing this, Stephanie was mentally telling herself off for even thinking something so stupid and childish could have ever worked on Sportacus.

With a deep sigh, Stephanie took one last long look at the sleeping town hero before, she ran quickly back to her uncles house.


	2. Chapter two: Dreaming

Chapter two: Dreaming.

Sportacus lay within the glass case, the towns hero drifted in a place that was some were between sleep and death, it was a truly odd experience.

Most of the time, the Lazy Town hero felt like clawing his way out of his own mind, he hated inactivity, Sportacus wanted to be awake, up and moving about, but right now that was not an option. . .

To add to this, each and every day Sportacus had the very same dream, in this strange dream, some one kissed him softly, slowly he woke up but no one was there and before he had a chance to find out who it was who woke him, even before he had a chance to thank her and work out if he returned her love, the lady who had saved him ended up taking his place in the glass case.

What annoyed the hero the most about this really bizarre dream, was the fact that he never got to find out who the lady was that woke him, every time Sportacus got close, she would slip threw his fingers like sand or vanish like mist under the light of the sun.

Sportacus was half way threw his usual dream, when the dream was shattered into a million pieces, as softly some one ran a finger over his lips, if he had been able to the Lazy Town hero would have nervously licked his lips.

Then slowly Sportacus felt soft lips press to his, in a soft and loving kiss, there was a very female sigh, then he heard the lid of the glass case being lowered carefully back into place over him.

Ever so slowly the Lazy town hero woke, he blinked his blue eyes for a moment, carefully Sportacus lifted the lid off of the glass case, he lowered it to the floor and then with his customary energy the town hero jumped out of the case and landed on the ground.

With a large smile plastered all over his face, Sportacus began to do some stretches and warm up exercises, then suddenly, with out any warning that dream flashed tauntingly before his eyes and the Lazy Town hero froze mid stretch.

Sportacus couldn't help but wonder, now that he was awake if the rest of that strange dream was going to come true?

A sand timer suddenly appeared on the bed inside the glass case were Sportacus had been sleeping, his blue eyes widened, nervously he leant forward to pear at the sand timer, the town hero estimated from the amount of sand in it that he had about three days in which to find her. . . three days before she would end up in his place.

The Lazy town hero gulped suddenly, that wasn't a lot of time in which to find out what had happened, the sooner he started then sooner Sportacus would find out who she was, and then maybe he would be able to stop her from ending up with the same fate as he himself had suffered.

Considering the fact that Sportacus had been rather unkind in his rejection of Stephanie and she hadn't been back to Lazy town for several years now, that only left two women, who could have given him first kiss and also to who that sigh could belong to, those two ladies were Bessie and Trixie.

With a explosive burst of energy the Lazy town hero, bounced off to find the two ladies of Lazy town.

Soon enough Sportacus found Bessie, she was fast asleep on her sun chair in her garden, with a small smile on his face Sportacus leant on the fence and spoke softly to himself. "Well Bessie couldn't have woken me up. So that would only leave Trixie. . ."

The Lazy town hero quickly ran off once again, he soon found found Trixie with Ziggy, Stingy and Pixel, it seemed that they were making their way to the mayors house. "Hey!" Sportacus said called to them cheerily.

The four young adults froze, they turned slowly, when they saw Sportacus up and awake they grinned at him widely.

"Your awake!" Ziggy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep, wide awake. Did any of you happen to see who it was that woke me up?" The town hero asked them rather anxiously.

"No, I spent most of the morning working on my computer sorry." Pixel said with a slight shrug.

"No, neither did I." Stingy said apologetically.

Ziggy shook his head. "I didn't see anything ether."

Trixie looked up slowly at the Lazy town hero, after all this time she could have him all to herself, even as she thought this Trixie knew how wrong it was to think like that, after all she was not the one who had woken Sportacus and to tell such a lie would be completely unfair on the town hero. "I'm sorry Sportacus, but I can't help you ether."

Ziggy looked at the hero curiously. "Why is it so important you find this person any way?"

"Because, unless I find her, in three days time, the lady who woke me is going to end up taking my place in that glass case." Sportacus said to them very seriously.

They all stared at him momentarily shocked and then Stingy spoke. "Well none of us can help you."

Sportacus let out a deep sigh, he waved good bye to them and went of for a jog round Lazy town, one he wanted to revel in his freedom and secondly the Lazy Town hero needed some time to think over what had happened and just who might have woken him up. . .

((yay! Chapter two, poor Sportacus, he has a bit of a problem on his hands dosen't he, will he solve it in time. Not telling! Chapter three soon.))


	3. Chapter three: Surprises

Chapter three: Surprises.

Once Sportacus had gone on his way, Trixie, Pixel, Stingy and Ziggy, carried on making there way over to the mayors house.

When they arrived there, Pixel knocked on the door, Mayor Meanswell opened the door wide and grinned at the four young adults standing before him. "Come on in you four, boy do I have a big surprise for you all."

Intrigued by the mayors words they came quickly into the house, Milford ushered them into the living room, the four young adults froze as they came into the living room, there eyes went wide with disbelief at the site of the beautiful pink haired young woman who stood before them.

Ziggy was the first one to recover. "Oh my god Stephanie!" He yelled excitedly, before crossing the room and hugging his friend tightly.

Quickly the others joined him round Stephanie, they were all hugging her, saying hello and smiling at her and all at the same time.

Once the joy of seeing their old friend was past, Trixie looked into her brown eyes and spoke softly. "Stephanie, your the one who woke Sportacus from his sleep, aren't you?"

A sudden silence fell over the room, slowly all eyes turned to look at Stephanie, every one stood very quietly and waited for Stephanie's reply to this question. "Well I kissed him, but I didn't think that it had any effect on him."

"Well, trust me it most certainly did, Sportacus is wide awake and trying desperately to find the one who woke him." Trixie said to Stephanie gently.

Stephanie blushed and then sighed before speaking again. "Please, you all have to promise me, that you won't tell Sportacus that I woke him or that I am here in Lazy town."

The four young adults looked at each other, the mayor looked at them too and then the five of them turned to look back at Stephanie, who looked back at them her brown eyes very serious. "All right, promise." Said Pixel softly.

"I promise too." Said Stingy very seriously.

"I won't say anything either." Trixie added gently.

Ziggy sighed deeply. "All right I won't say anything either."

"Nor will I." Said Stephanie's uncle quietly.

"Thank you, all of you. Though I can't help but wonder why Sportacus would be so anxious to find out who it was that woke him?" The young pink haired woman wondered out load.

Her four friends looked at each other wondering which of them should be the one to tell her what Sportacus had told them, Ziggy stepped forward slightly and took Stephanie's hands gently into his. "Stephanie, that's because unless, Sportacus can find you before three days are up, you will take his place under the spell and be the one inside the glass case."

Stephanie swallowed hard at Ziggy's words, Ziggy gave her hands a small squeeze before he let them go, and Stephanie looked around at all of the people in the room. "Your still not aloud to tell him, what happened. Instead, I want to plan my sleep, I think a nice dress is a must, Trixie, if you want you can help me do something nice with my hair. I really don't want Sportacus to see that it was me who woke him, so once I am asleep in the glass case, I would like you uncle to cover the whole of the glass case in a big black sheet."

Milford, let out a long deep sigh, then looked into Stephanie's eyes. "If that is what you think is best, the I'll do it."

"Yes I certainly think that it's for the best, after all, you all know that Sportacus doesn't love me, as I do him. I don't want him to feel any kind of obligation towards me at all."

Trixie smiled at Stephanie with understanding in her eyes. "Of cause, but how on earth are you going to find a dress to sleep in with out Sportacus seeing you?"

Stephanie smiled back at Trixie. "Well, I guess I am going to have to rely on you to find me the perfect dress."

At those words, Trixie's smile grew and her eyes shone with all sorts of ideas. ""Ohh what size and what colour dress do you want?"

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh ever so slightly at these questions. "Well lets see I take a size ten, as for colour, well I'd say it would have to be pink or cream, or maybe even a combination of both would be nice."

"Cool, that gives me plenty of room to work with."

Trixie took Stephanie's hand, the two young women headed for her room to discuss more things in detail.

Ziggy, Stingy, Milford and Pixel, looked at each other, they couldn't help but feel that hiding what had gone on from Sportacus was going to be extremely hard work.

"I do hope that Stephanie knows what she is doing." Mayor Meanswell said with a note of worry to his voice.

Pixel smiled t the mayor. "Don't worry Mayor, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Ziggy sighed deeply. "I don't like hiding this form Sportacus, I can understand why Stephanie doesn't want him to know but still . . ."

They all looked at each other, if only they knew Sportacus's feelings were different, if only they knew if his heart had changed towards Stephanie, then they might have told him the truth, but as things stood, it was impossible for them to tell him anything.

((Yahoo chapter four done and dusted! That was a bit dramatic. . . but I do like doing odd things with my stories. Any way chapter four should be on it's way soon.))


	4. Chapter four: Why do I keep thinking?

Chapter four: Why do I keep thinking?

Sportacus sighed deeply, he felt rather dejected, he was no closer to finding out who had woken him, then when he had woken up earlier in the day.

The town hero flopped down onto a bench, he found himself staring at a blooming cherry tree, the soft pink blossoms instantly brought only one particular person into his mind. "Stephanie." The Lazy town hero uttered softly.

The memories of that faithful day three years ago flashed before his eyes, her innocent brown eyes, the hopeful smile on her face, those softly spoken words. "I love you Sportacus."

As if he suddenly felt cold Sportacus wrapped his arms round himself, his own replay rang in his mind. "I can't Stephanie, I shouldn't and I don't love you I never can, I never will."

The look of pain in her brown eyes as Stephanie had looked away from him, her lips had trembled slightly and she had ran away from him crying, and for the first time in his life, Sportacus had felt like the biggest idiot to ever live.

The town hero had given her the rest of the day to clam down, then the next day he had run over to the mayors house, hoping to apologise and try and make her see he was right about all of this.

Instead when Sportacus had arrived at the mayor's house he had been informed, in rather cold tones by the mayor himself, that Stephanie had left Lazy Town and wouldn't be coming back, ever again.

A single tear trickled down his face, Sportacus touched it surprised, he looked down at the now moist fingers. "Why, am I crying? Why does this happen every time I think about Stephanie and more to the point why do I keep thinking of her?" The Lazy town hero asked himself softly.

"You really are an idiot." Said a low voice from the shadows of a near by tree.

Sportacus started and looked over to the tree. "Robbie. . . what do you mean?"

"How much more clear, would you like me to make it for you?" The resident villain asked Sportacus quietly.

Rather nervously Sportacus asked him. "Why am I an idiot?"

Robbie pushed away from the tree and walked over to Sportacus, slowly he sat down on the bench next to him. "Look, I've never pretended to like you, but seeing you been this foolish is enough for even me to take mercy on you, just this once. You love her Sportacus. . . if you look deeply into your heart, you'll see I'm right, you love Stephanie, you always have and you always will."

Sportacus looked away from Robbie, he gaze off into the distance his eyes not focused outwards but inwards, the Lazy town villain simply sat next to the town hero and waited in silence for Sportacus's verdict on what he had said.

After a very long while Sportacus slowly turned to Robbie, his mouth opened, it closed, the town hero said nothing, sudden tears clouded the blue eyes and the Lazy town hero began to sob quiet openly.

Robbie rolled his grey eyes heaven would, he prayed silently for strength and handed the town hero a large purple handkerchief. "Here."

Gratefully Sportacus took the offered handkerchief from Robbie and dried his eyes with it. "Thank you Robbie and you were right, I do love Stephanie, but there absolutely nothing I can do about my feelings now. . . after all she isn't going to come back to Lazy Town ever."

"For you, I know she would." Robbie muttered to himself, all the time the Lazy Town villain couldn't help but think Sportacus even more dense, if it took true love to wake you from a spell like that and the town hero loved Stephanie and she loved him, then it seemed obvious to the villain that she had broken the spell that had held him captive.

Well Robbie had already helped the blue elf out once today, he really wasn't going to stretch to twice, that was genuinely just one to many nice deeds in a day. "Well at least now you know how you really feel about her. "

Slowly the Lazy town villain stood up, Sportacus looked up at him and handed back the handkerchief back to Robbie who took it and placed it back in his pocket.

"Thanks Robbie." There were two words that Sportacus had never thought he would say but now he had said them twice.

The villain shrugged once, before walking away, the town hero's blue eyes followed him and slowly Sportacus smiled, there were times when Robbie wasn't such a bad person and today had been one of those rare days.

Well mopping like this wasn't going to get him any closer to finding out which one of the two ladies of Lazy town had woken him.

Sportacus shook himself, he jumped up from the bench and ran off determined now more then ever to find out who woke him before the three days were up.

(A short chapter four, but I needed to get this part done now. . . whist it was fresh in my mind. Any way see you all in chapter five I hope.)


	5. Chapter five: Strange

Chapter five: Strange.

Standing a short way off, Robbie watched as the town hero ran off, he let out a deep sigh and ruefully shook his head.

Of cause the poisoned apple had come from him, the Lazy town villain had read about it in a fairy tail book, Robbie had decided, because of Sportacus's love of apples it would be a great way to get rid of him and after a few experiments the villain had finally managed to get a perfect poisoned apple.

The Lazy Town villain had simply switched his bad apple for one of Sportacus's normal ones, the unsuspecting town hero had then eaten the apple and just as Robbie had hoped fallen into a deep sleep.

Watching the residence of Lazy Town try to wake the hero, had proved to be a great sauce of amusement for the villain.

Once they had stopped trying to wake Sportacus, Robbie had been delighted, he enjoyed the fact that Sportacus was asleep, after all it appeared that he had finally won and that there appeared to be no one who could save the hero.

However after a few days of peace from both Stephanie and Sportacus Robbie had become bored, things were just to easy for him and found that he really did miss them both.

The fact that Sportacus couldn't seem to work out it was Stephanie who had woken him, was a complete mystery to the Lazy town villain, then again Sportacus was a hero, they tended to think of others so much they often forgot to look at what was closest to them.

Robbie shook his head slightly and then shrugged, this wasn't really his problem, the villain let himself into his home and decided to watch TV and eat a large slice of chocolate cake.

Meanwhile Sportacus had found miss Busybody, she was now wide awake and sitting in her garden, she appeared to be reading her paper.

The Lazy town hero stopped, he leant on the fence, smiled at her softly and then spoke. "Good afternoon Miss Busybody."

With a small start, the blue haired woman looked up at the hero from behind her paper and smiled at him widely.

"Oh, I'm glad to see that your awake Sportacus." With a fond smile Sportacus watched her lift a phone and start phoning people to tell them the news.

After a few moments, Sportacus let out a deep sigh and then spoke again. "Bessie, there is something I need to ask you."

Noticing the serious tone to the town hero's voice Bessie turned off her phone and turned her full attention on him. "What is it Sportacus?"

"I need to know if you were the one who woke me?"

Bessie blinked at him for a few moments in confusion. "No, as much as I might wish to say other wise, I am afraid that I cannot claim the honour of being the one who woke you from your sleep Sportacus."

The town hero let out a deep sigh. "Thank you for being so honest with me."

Sportacus turned around and walked away from Bessie, his blue eyes gazed off into the distance lost in thought, so Bessie had definitely not woken him, so unless Trixie hadn't been telling him the whole truth there was no one left in Lazy Town who could have woken him.

So other then asking Trixie one last time if she had been the one to wake him what other choices did he have?

A sudden thought struck the town hero, what if the Lady had been a passer by? Then there would be no way that he would ever know the truth, no way for him to save her from his fate, but at least when that fate claimed her, he would find out who his lady was.

After all she would be in the glass case just as he had been and then there would be no way for her to hide from him, would there?

After all it was unlikely that Trixie would lie to him about something as important as this, so now all that was left for Sportacus to do, was to try and see if he could get a hint from the others as to who woke him and if that failed the town hero would wait two more days, then the sand in the timer would run out and he would get to see who ended up taking his place with in the glass case.

((little chapter, just a few bits I needed to get out and sorted. Well I look for ward to seeing you all in chapter six.))


	6. Chapter six: The sands of time

Chapter six: The sands of time.

The resident town hero let out a very deep breath, today was the third day since he had been woken up from the effects of the poisoned apple, the faithful day and Sportacus still had no idea who had saved him.

Form there behaviour around him, the Lazy town hero was now absolutely sure that the other residence of Lazy town knew something about the lady who had woken him, but what ever it was they knew, they steadfastly refused to tell him.

Even when Sportacus had sat them all done and explained to them what would happen to the one who had woken him when the three days was up, they had still refused to tell him a thing.

The resident hero found that this was all rather annoying, it wasn't as if he were asking them a lot. . . at least Sportacus didn't think he was, all he wanted was to know, all that the hero desired was to know who she was spare his lady from that fate that had been his. . . It appeared however that this was not to be. . .

Slowly the town hero looked up at the clock on the town hall, there was only half an hour left until it would be time for her to take his place. . .

From Pixels house which was near were the town hero stood, Ziggy, Sting and Pixel appeared, they were quiet obviously making there way quietly to the town hall, more specifically the space in front of the town hall, were the glass case was situated.

Sportacus's blue eyes followed their progress, with interest, he could only guess that they were going to the glass case so they could see the lady who had woke him and pay there respects and thanks to her for having done so.

This made the Lazy town hero wonder, if he had been quiet wrong about there knowing who she was?

The Lazy town hero scanned the area around him, so far there was no sign of Trixie or miss Busybody among there party, so were had those to got to he wondered. . . After all, despite all their protests to the otherwise, those two ladies were still the most likely candidates to have woken him.

Just as Sportacus finished wondering this Mayor Meanswell and Miss Busybody appeared, they were walking side by side and were heading in the same direction that the others had walked in earlier.

Seeing that Miss Busybody was now present, that meant only Trixie was left missing from the little gathering next to the glass case, the town hero's blue eyes thinned, so by process of elimination, that meant she had been the one to wake him. . .

This conclusion suddenly vanished from Sportacus's mind as Trixie also joined the small assembly round the glass case and rather solemnly handed the mayor what looked like to the town hero a folded black sheet.

Sportacus blinked in complete confusion, if both miss Busybody and Trixie were here, then who on earth was going to end up in the glass case?

Sharply he hero looked at the clock once more, there were now only a few moments left before it would be time.

The resident hero took his eyes off of the quiet and solemn gathering round the glass case and with his usual energy he flipped across to were the glass case was.

As Sportacus landed next to the glass case, he was just in time for the Lazy Town mayor to have finished lowering the large black sheet into place, so now the glass case stood completely covered from head to foot in black, black a sine of mourning and loss. . . a colour that Sportacus found himself suddenly disliking a lot.

Slowly the tow hero looked round, the other residents of Lazy Town all looked really sad, he even felt quiet sad, even though he had no idea who she was, it appeared his lady really had gone out of her way to hide from him completely.

Sportacus looked back at the now covered glass case and he spoke quietly. "Will some one please tell me who is under there?"

Mayor Meanswell turned to face him, he shook his head in answer to that question and then spoke to the Lazy town hero softly. "No Sportacus we can't, we made her a promise that we wouldn't tell you. She said that you should be free to live your own life, to love who you wish and not feel that you owe her anything for saving you."

"But I really truly want to know." The resident hero took a step towards the covered glass case.

Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, Mayor Meanswell, Ziggy and Miss Busybody stepped between him and the glass case. "No!" They said in unison.

Sportacus filched back from the hard tone, he moved back, his face had an expression of deep heart on it, the Lazy town hero turned and ran all the way back to his airship with out stopping.

It appeared that he was cursed to never know who it was who had woke him and been brave enough to sacrifice her own life, so that he might live his own. . .

((Another short one, working on the next chapter see you all then))


	7. Chapter seven: Seeing the truth

Chapter seven: Seeing the truth.

With a sad expression on his face the Lazy town hero looked down from his airship's wide front glass windows, his sky blue eyes were instantly drawn to the covered glass case in front of the Lazy Town, town hall.

Sportacus let out a very deep sigh, he had attempted to get close to the glass case several times now, but every single time he had tried one or other of the Lazy Town residents had stopped him from finding out who was in side the case.

Not knowing who the lady inside the glass case was, was driving the town hero slowly crazy, he just had to know.

Sportacus knew that she wanted him to be free, not to feel that he owed her anything, but curiosity was nibbling away at him.

The Lazy town hero scanned the area around the glass case, right now there was no one there, for a moment the town hero wondered why no one was present, then he spotted Ziggy at the ice cream stand, completely distracted with getting ice cream from the vendor.

This was his chase Sportacus realised suddenly, but he would have to move quickly, that was easy he was good at that. "Door! The hero commanded, the air ship door opened, the hero flipped over to the opening and then stepped outside.

"Ladder!" He called loudly, as soon as it was rolled all the way out, Sportacus quickly climbed down the ladder.

Sportacus's feet touched solid earth, with a large smile the town hero turned slightly, Ziggy was still completely engrossed in getting ice cream, the hero ran as fast as he could to were the glass case stood.

Nervously Sportacus looked round the area, he let out a relived sigh when he saw that there was no one else around, slowly the Lazy town hero reached out and firmly took hold of the black sheet in both hands.

The Lazy town hero gulped, Sportacus took a deep steadying breath and then pulled the black sheet back off of the case. . .

As the black sheet fluttered to the ground noiselessly, Sportacus's ice blue eyes went very wide at the sight before him, lieing inside the glass case was a much more mature Stephanie, her hands were clasped on her chest, the young woman's face was soft in sleep, her now long pink hair fell round her in shining waves.

The hero's gaze took in what she was wearing, Stephanie wore a lovely pink dress, with lots of shiny, gauzy skirts, the bodice fitted to her figure perfectly, making the most of it, the dress looked fit to grace any princess. . . and here it was adorning his lady, the one who had loved him enough to wake him.

"Oh my good God, Stephanie this just can't be happening." Sportacus said to himself deeply shocked.

"But Sportacus it really is happening." Said Ziggy from right behind the Lazy town hero.

The resident hero jumped in surprise, he turned to look at Ziggy. "Why? Why did she . . . do all this for me?" Sportacus asked turning to look back at the young woman with in the glass case.

"Sportacus, that's a stupid question if I ever heard one you know why, but just because your my friend and are in a little bit of shock I'll explain it to you. Stephanie told you once before that she loved you and you to put it lightly rather unkindly turned her away. So now that you know it was Stephanie who woke you up, the question is what are you going to do about it Sportacus?" Ziggy asked the town hero quietly.

"I'm going to do something which I should have done a very long time ago." The hero answered strongly, still staring at Stephanie.

With out waiting for Ziggy to question him as to what that was, Sportacus reached out, he took the lid off of the case, he laid it to one side, slowly the town hero turned back to the glass case, Sportacus's looked down at Stephanie a soft look in his eyes and very slowly a blush spread over his cheeks.

The Lazy town hero gulped, still blushing, he then carefully leant into the case and whispered softly into Stephanie's ear. "I'm so sorry, I should have never said all those things, I shouldn't have turned you away especially since I love you, I truly do, so please wake up for me Stephanie."

Sportacus tenderly pressed his lips to Stephanie's, the young pink haired woman murmured softly as he kissed her, Stephanie's eyes opened very slowly, her brown eyes met Sportacus's blue one for a moment before her eyes fluttered closed again, she lent up into the kiss bringing her hands up to rest on Sportacus's strong shoulders.

In response to her actions, the town hero's blue eyes also flickered closed, he leant into the kiss, carefully Sportacus lifted Stephanie from the case without braking their kiss.

Still holding Stephanie tightly in his strong arms, Sportacus gently broke their kiss, slowly Stephanie's deep brown eyes opened, they settled on the Lazy town hero and the young pink haired woman smiled softly up at him. "Thank you for waking me up Sportacus."

"It was entirely my pleasure Stephanie and thank you for waking me." The hero said gently and gratefully to the young woman in his arms.

"Did you mean what you said when I was asleep, do you really love me Sportacus?" Stephanie asked him a slightly hopeful note to her voice.

Slowly the Lazy town hero smiled down at Stephanie. "Yes I meant it, I love you Stephanie and I am deeply sorry for what I said that day."

From near by a polite cough came, Sportacus turned to see that Ziggy had been joined by the rest of the residents of Lazy town, they were all smiling softly, the Mayor beamed at Stephanie. "Stephanie it's nice to see your awake once more."

"Yes uncle, I'm also very glad to be awake again and before you ask me, Sportacus was the one who woke me from my sleep." The young pink haired woman said softly, as the town hero very carefully let her down out of his arms.

Mayor Meanswell's eyes went to the town hero's face, Sportacus blushed slightly. "You woke Stephanie Sportacus?" The Lazy Town mayor asked a little surprised.

"Yes, I woke Stephanie, because I love her." The town hero replied softly.

"Oh that is wonderful news." Mayor Meanswell enthused happily clapping his hands together with enthusiasm.

Before any one else could speak Sportacus looked down at the young woman standing next to him and spoke to her gently. "So Stephanie can you find it in your heart to forgive me for what I said and did back then?"

"Yes Sportacus, of cause I forgive you, I can do so gladly and with all my heart. After all, the only thing that matters is that you love me." Stephanie said to Sportacus softly.

"I'm so glad that you can forgive me so easily, I was such an idiot. . ." Stephanie's soft fingers on his lips stopped the town hero saying any more on the subject.

"Oh stop talking and kiss me again." The young pink haired woman said happily and smiled up at Sportacus.

Uncaring of the current audience the town hero bent down slightly, gently he took hold of Stephanie's waist and pulled her close to him. Stephanie put her arms round Sportacus in response, she leant up as he lent down and softly there lips met.

Quietly the Lazy town mayor ushered every one off, this was a privet moment for them both and they hardly needed to be stared at during it.

Slowly Stephanie and Sportacus pulled back, they looked around and realised they were quiet alone.

The new couple looked at each other and smiled softly. "You know we really need to say thank you to Robbie at some point." Sportacus said softly to Stephanie as he drew her to him in a gently embrace.

"Oh why?" She inquired of her hero softly.

"Well if it were not for his apple I would never have realised how we felt."

"Hmm you have a point, but lets say thank you later, right now I just want to be here with you." Stephanie said softly snuggling closer to Sportacus, he responded by tightening his hold on her and holding her closer to him.

The End!

(Yay that was fun, any way thinking of starting on a new one soon. Maybe with those two trying to help out Robbie, which could prove to be fun. . . )


End file.
